Elissabat
Elissabat alternatively named Veronica Von Vamp, is an upcoming character in Monster High. She will appear in the television special "Frights, Camera, Action!" Info Personality Elissabat is an actress who takes her craft very seriously. Since she suffers from severe stage fright, she makes a lot of effort to study and prepare for her roles and give the best performance possible. Most monsters call her aloof and unapproachable, but it's only because she is focused on her craft, and on hiding her true self from others... Elissabat's great secret is that 400 years ago, she was destined to become the Vampire Queen, but escaped Transylvania on the eve of her coronation when she learned the vampire Lord Stoker was plotting to rule the kingdom through her. With the help of Hexiciah Steam she escaped to Londoom, and began a new life as Veronica Von Vamp. Appearance Elissabat has pale skin with a slight pink shade, dark purple hair that reaches her hips, and dresses in a Gothic outfit, which consists of a black and purple top with billowy sleeves at the end, a black sparkly ruffle skirt, and laced-up boots. Her eyes are pink with purple eyeshadow and makeup. In "Monster High" Family Her family has not been mentioned yet, though she has close ties to Draculaura. Friends Elissabat and Draculaura are childhood friends from when she lived in Transylvania. They were so close, they were even mistaken for sisters. These days, Elissabat is a good acquaintance of Catty Noir and her makeup artist, Viperine Gorgon. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Punks and Goths Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Iconic characters Category:Immortals Category:Fashion characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Daughters Category:Females Category:Good Darkness Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Darkness Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Mattel characters Category:Actors & Actresses Category:Nieces Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Hero Saints Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Legendary characters Category:Legendary (class) Yo-Kai Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai Category:Lovers Category:English characters